1. Field of the Invention
This invention primarily relates to a connector used to connect a wire harness for automobiles and, in particular, to an improvement in a structure for preventing reverse insertion of metallic terminal members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each terminal cavity of a connector housing is provided with a flexible engagement member formed integrally therewith, which locks a metallic terminal member when it is inserted in the normal manner. The metallic terminal member is equipped with a stabilizer for stabilizing the inserting posture, which stabilizer is adapted to be fitted into a groove and, at the same time, abut against the base section of the flexible engagement member.
If the metallic terminal member is reversely inserted into the terminal cavity, the stabilizer engages with an engagement section formed on the wall surface opposed to the groove, thereby preventing further insertion. However, if its wall thickness is small, the engagement section will be scraped off, leaving the connector open to such reverse insertion. Further, due to limitations in design, it is impossible in some cases for the connector housing to be provided with an engagement section whose wall thickness is large enough to protect it against the reverse insertion preventing projection, such as a stabilizer.